


My Favorite Enemy

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will knows there's an expiration date on this thing with Finn, so he's planning to make good use of the time he does have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Enemy

If anyone asked, Will wouldn’t be able to say when he last woke to someone sucking him off. During the first few years of his marriage, maybe, back before Terri really started to lose it and things between them became less about uncontrolled passion and more about Will trying to keep the peace.

When he and Terri first got married, she used to do little things like that all the time, just to show him she cared. He’s not sure when she started taking him for granted, exactly; over the years those little things just happened less and less, until they stopped happening at all.

He knows he’s not completely blameless. He wanted more than he had with Terri, things she could never be, and instead of just admitting it, he blamed her. It wasn’t fair and he knew it even then, but he let himself believe it anyway, because it was easier than admitting the truth.

The truth that what he really wanted was this: strong hands resting on his thighs, thin lips stretched around his cock and these eyes looking up at him. _Finn’s_ eyes, and Finn’s mouth stretched wide and red and obscene around Will.

When their eyes meet Finn’s mouth slides off his cock with a wet pop, and Finn grins up at him in a way that makes Will’s heart skip a beat.

“Is this okay?” Finn asks, and Will can’t help laughing, because that’s possibly the dumbest question anyone’s ever asked him.

“So much more than okay,” Will says, then he reaches down to run a hand through Finn’s hair.

Finn grins up at him again and presses his mouth to the side of Will’s cock, wet and open and Will gasps again and lets his eyes roll back in his head. He pushes his legs further apart and fights the urge to thrust up, seeking more heat, more of Finn’s amazing mouth.

It’s hard to believe Finn’s never sucked another dick before. Not that his technique is so amazing or anything -- though Will certainly doesn’t have any complaints -- but he’s so enthusiastic that it’s hard to believe he hasn’t done this a hundred times already. He works the whole length of Will’s cock, mouthing hot kisses along the vein on the underside and using his tongue to tease the head until Will’s moaning and gripping Finn’s hair too hard and murmuring his name, over and over.

Then Finn’s mouth is gone, and Will’s eyes flutter open in time to watch Finn suck two fingers between his lips. He can see where this is going and he’s not even sure he can take it, because until Finn it had been a long time since anyone fucked him, and he’s a little sore, but there’s no way he’s going to tell Finn no.

It hasn’t even been a week and already he’s dreading the day Finn figures out that there’s more out there than just Will, more than just some familiar face from his past who wants him more than he even knew was possible, but doesn’t have much to offer. Finn’s going to figure that out eventually -- Will knows it, just like he knows Finn won’t have the heart to leave until Will calls him on it -- but until it happens, Will wants to give him everything he can.

When Finn’s fingers push inside him Will gasps, then he laughs and presses down to meet Finn, pulling him even deeper inside. He feels the burn as Finn stretches him open and bites back a little hiss of pain, because he knows if Finn hears it he’s going to stop, and that’s the last thing Will wants.

What he wants...what he wants is so _much_ that every time he thinks about it he feels it pressing down on him like a weight on his chest. He wants Finn’s mouth and his hands and his body, wants to fuck Finn like Finn asked him to last night, wants to show Finn just how good Will can make him feel. But mostly he just wants to be around Finn, to listen to him talk about everything and nothing, to laugh at his jokes and watch him smile and reach over every so often to touch his arm or his hand or his cheek, just because he can.

Finn’s mouth slides around his cock again, free hand working Will’s length while Finn’s fingers push in and out of him. He hears himself panting, rocking down against Finn’s fingers and trying not to thrust into Finn’s mouth. He’s chanting Finn’s name, over and over and he’s not even sure if he’s asking for more or just saying it because he _can_. Because he’s allowed to want this after denying it for so long, allowed to show Finn how he feels and hope that maybe there’s a chance it can last.

Will reaches down, hand sliding over the one that’s wrapped around his cock and tightening Finn’s grip, showing Finn what he needs and Finn just swallows around the head of his cock and fists Will harder. The heat curling in the pit of his stomach tells Will how close he is, and he wants to laugh, because he should be able to last longer than _this_ , for God’s sake, but when it comes to Finn he doesn’t have control over much of anything.

“Finn,” he says, because he at least deserves a little warning, but Will’s been chanting his name like a prayer since Finn’s fingers slid inside him, so saying it again is hardly going to get his attention. Will laughs at the thought, breathless and a little wrecked and he swallows and tries again. “Finn, I’m...”

But that’s as far as he gets, because Finn’s pulling off, fingers sliding out of Will and pushing up onto his knees and Will thinks vaguely that he should find a pillow and push it under his hips so it’s easier for Finn to fuck him. He opens his mouth to tell Finn to _wait a second, hang on, just give him a minute to pull it together here_ , but before he remembers how to work his voice Finn’s plunging his fingers back inside Will. There’s not a lot of grace involved, and Will’s pretty sure he doesn’t know where he’s aiming, exactly, but somehow he finds the right spot anyway, and Will’s vision goes white in the second before he comes in Finn’s hand.

When he comes to Finn’s stretched out next to him again, mouth on Will’s neck and pressing hot kisses against his skin. Will’s hand comes up to push through his hair, chest still rising and falling too heavily as he fights to catch his breath. He turns into Finn and slides a hand between them, wraps his fingers around Finn’s cock and strokes a few times.

“I should go,” Finn says, but he doesn’t sound much like he means it. Anyway, there’s no way Will’s going to let him leave, not _now_ , not before he shows Finn how much he appreciates the wake-up call.

“Not yet,” he answers, mouth moving on Finn’s skin wherever he can reach, but what he means is _stay_.

His hand leaves Finn’s hair to grip his hip, pushing him onto his back and rolling with him until Finn’s stretched out under him, hips moving against Will’s thigh where it’s pressing between Finn’s legs. He opens his mouth against Finn’s shoulder, dragging a gasp out of him when Will’s teeth scrape along his skin. He bites down just hard enough to make Finn moan and thrust a little harder against him, then he presses a soothing kiss to the spot and mouths his way down the center of Finn’s chest.

He pauses to catch one of Finn’s nipples between his teeth, then he sucks hard and laughs when Finn grinds out a tortured-sounding ‘fuck’ and fists Will’s hair. He slides his tongue across the sensitive skin and keeps going, hands on Finn’s hips to hold him down while Will dips his tongue into the hollow of Finn’s hip and mouths his way along the fine line of hair that starts just above his belly button.

When he reaches Finn’s cock he pauses and looks up, taking in the sight of flushed skin and dark eyes blown wide with lust. Finn’s whole face is open, lips parted and hips moving minutely under him, like he has no problem at all showing Will exactly how much he wants this. And he mostly doesn’t even know what he’s doing, but there’s not a trace of hesitation in his expression, which means he trusts Will completely.

The thought makes Will’s heart clench hard and he presses another kiss to Finn’s stomach, eyes closed and just giving himself a minute to pull it together before he slides his hands under Finn’s knees and pushes his legs up and apart. Finn lets him, doesn’t ask what he has in mind or try to tell Will they don’t have time for this right now. And they don’t, because it’s Christmas, and it’s not like Will’s forgotten that Finn has a family waiting for him on the other side of town.

But he wants to make sure Finn remembers this, wants to show him exactly how good Will can make him feel before he lets Finn leave. When Finn’s spread wide Will looks up at him again, feels a pull of want in his belly at the sight of Finn’s arms stretched over his head and his chest flushed, eyes open and looking down and Jesus, Will’s not even sure he’s going to survive the next few minutes, let alone however much time Finn will give him.

 _Forever,_ he thinks, then he pushes the thought away and leans in to lick a hot stripe from Finn’s balls all the way down the cleft of his ass. At the first press of Will’s tongue sliding across his hole Finn moans low in his throat, back arching up off the mattress and his hands grasping for purchase in Will’s sheets. So Will does it again, harder this time, and when his tongue pushes inside a little Finn presses down to meet him.

He’s still not sure how long he’s been in love with Finn. In a lot of ways it feels like it’s always been there, just under the surface, waiting until it was safe to show it. There’s a lot to love about Finn, after all; there’s his big heart and his sense of decency, the way he understands the sense of loss Will still feels when he thinks about the pregnancy that never really happened. There’s the way he smiles and the way he’s willing to give Will so much, of his time, sure, but of himself too.

He’s willing to give Will everything; that much is obvious from the way he’s stretched out above Will, thighs shaking under Will’s hands with the effort to hold himself open. For Will, just because he _asked_. He doesn’t even question what Will has in mind, if he’s thinking about fucking Finn now before he sends Finn home to his family, or making him wait even longer before Will gives him what he wants.

And he’s not planning to fuck Finn right now, because Will wants to take his time with Finn the first time. He wants to make Finn feel things he didn’t even know existed, wants to bring him right to the edge and then pull back, over and over until Finn’s begging Will to let him come. He wants to _make love_ to Finn, and he’d laugh at how incredibly corny he really is if the thought didn’t scare the hell out of him.

His tongue’s still working Finn open, hands braced on his thighs and lifting Finn’s ass off the mattress. Finn’s panting and pressing down for more, arms still spread above his head and Will never told him he couldn’t touch, but Finn seems to be waiting for permission anyway.

Will pulls back a little and slides one of his hands down Finn’s thigh, pressing his thumb to the spot where his tongue was a moment ago. It slides in easy, and when Finn lets out a wrecked, tortured moan Will starts to rethink his plan to hold off on fucking Finn right now.

“Touch yourself for me, Finn,” Will says. He presses a kiss to the inside of Finn’s thigh, then he dips his head to lick his own thumb where it’s working in and out of Finn.

Finn moans again and reaches down, hand closing around his cock and letting out a sound that tells Will he’s hard enough for it to hurt a little. He strokes once, then again, twisting his grip and straining up into it and Will wonders if this is how Finn looks when he’s jerking off to the thought of Will doing this to him. Wonders how many times Finn’s pictured it, how many times he tried not to touch himself before he finally gave in the first time.

As soon as he thinks it Finn says his name, then he clenches around Will’s thumb and arches up and comes. Will waits until he relaxes again, then he eases his thumb free and mouths his way past Finn’s balls to lick come off the fingers still sliding up and down his cock. Finn moans again and looks down at him, pupils blown and his whole chest flushed and Will doesn’t want to let him go. He doesn’t want to let Finn out of his bed, much less his apartment, not even for the few hours until Will sees him again.

And he knows he can’t ask Finn to come home with him again tonight, that it was selfish enough to ask for Christmas Eve when he knew Finn’s family wanted him there this morning. It’s selfish to keep drawing this out, to hang onto him just because he knows exactly how to hold on now. It’s easy; all he has to do is ease Finn’s hand away from his cock and close his lips around it, mouth working his length as he licks Finn clean.

It would be easy enough to get Finn hard again, to keep him here even longer with the promise of all the things Will wants to do to him. But Carole’s already having a hard time with the idea of Will dating her son, and Will’s not going to make it any easier for either of them if he keeps distracting Finn.

So he lets Finn slip out of his mouth and he presses hot kisses to Finn’s stomach instead, then back up the center of his chest to mouth his way along Finn’s neck. Strong arms slide around him to pull him close, dragging Will down until he’s pressing Finn into the mattress with his whole body. A leg hooks around his thighs and Will bites down hard on a groan and doesn’t thrust forward into Finn’s body heat, doesn’t imagine pushing his leg even further up and sliding inside him to fuck him slow, pressed together just like this the whole time.

His mouth’s moving on Finn’s jaw, down his neck and then back up to nip at the underside of his chin. Finn’s hand is in his hair and he’s turning into Will, lips parted and following Will’s mouth with his own until finally he lets out a shaky laugh and buries his face in Will’s neck.

“I’m gonna have to borrow your toothbrush just so I can kiss you.”

Will laughs and pulls back to look at him, reaching up to run his thumb along Finn’s bottom lip. “That reminds me. I have something for you.”

It’s stupid. He’s been telling himself it’s stupid since he stopped at the store on the way to his parents’ house yesterday, fought the last-minute crowds just to pick up something that’s not even a present, really. He still feels kind of stupid about it when he climbs out of bed and crosses to the bathroom, reaching into the cabinet and closing his hand around a narrow box before he can change his mind.

When he gets back to the bedroom Finn’s leaning back on his elbows, legs splayed in front of him and looking sleepy and well-fucked and even more beautiful than usual. Will’s heart does a somersault and he climbs back onto the mattress, ducking his head and blushing before he leans close enough to press their shoulders together and hands over the box.

“It’s not much of a Christmas present,” he says, but when he laughs Finn doesn’t laugh with him. “Not that I mind if you borrow mine, but I thought...in case you happened to need it. It can’t hurt to be prepared, right?”

He shrugs when Finn looks up from the toothbrush still sitting in its box. Blue, because it reminded him of a shirt Finn wore once that made Will’s tongue feel so thick he was afraid to talk. He spent that entire play rehearsal just trying to act like he wasn’t losing his mind, and more than a year later he still trips over his own tongue every time he sees Finn in it.

For a second Finn just blinks at Will as though he doesn’t get what Will’s saying, but before Will has time to panic Finn grins and slides a hand into his hair, then he pulls Will forward and presses their foreheads together.

“I didn’t get you anything,” he says, the words warm against Will’s mouth and when his heart clenches again he wonders if it’s possible to have a heart attack from loving someone too much.

“Are you kidding me? You’re here,” Will answers before he can talk himself out of it, and when Finn pulls back to look at him Will sees that yeah, Finn knows exactly what he’s saying.

His eyes are wide and a little surprised, maybe, which doesn’t make any sense, because Will’s failed at pretty much every turn when it comes to hiding how he feels about Finn. Then Finn makes a frustrated noise and lets go of him, scrambling off the bed and calling a distracted, “I’ll be right back,” over his shoulder.

When he hears the water running Will lets out a sigh and falls back against the mattress, running his hands through his hair and staring up at the ceiling for a minute. He’s known for a long time that he’s in way over his head already, that no matter how much he tries to tell himself he can hold back, that he might as well have wrapped up his heart and handed it over with the toothbrush. And the thing is, he knows Finn won’t take it for granted, but neither of them can change the fact that he’s young and his life is just starting, and Will...well, his life’s been laid out for him for a long time now.

The water turns off and Will climbs off the bed, pushing the question of what happens when Finn finally figures out what he wants out of life to the back of his mind. Instead he focuses on the fact that Finn’s done brushing his teeth, which means he’s going to want to kiss Will for real, and there’s no way Will’s going to let him until he brushes his own teeth.

He reaches the bathroom just as Finn’s washing his hands, smiling when Finn looks up at him and reaching for his own toothbrush. Finn watches him in the mirror while he brushes, and it’s kind of weird, because Will’s pretty sure no one’s ever watched him brush his teeth before. But he doesn’t ask what Finn thinks he’s doing or order him out of the bathroom or anything, and when he finishes he spits and rinses and splashes some water on his face.

A hand lands on his hip and Will glances up to watch Finn step up behind him, feels Finn press himself up against Will and straightens up to lean back into his body heat. Finn’s mouth is on his neck, lips still cool from the water and Will shivers a little and turns until he can press his own mouth against Finn’s.

Finn’s hands are still on his hips, but when Will kisses him he lets out a sigh and slides his arms around Will’s waist to tug him even closer. He’s kissing Will like he can’t think of anything in the world he’d rather do, and Will loves that thought, but he knows as well as Finn that they can’t stay like this forever.

“Do you want a shower before you go?” Will asks, and when Finn sighs again and opens his eyes he regrets saying anything.

“I probably should, but if I get in your shower right now I’ll never make it home.”

Will laughs and leans in to press another kiss to Finn’s lips, then he slides a hand down Finn’s back to cup his ass. “Raincheck, then.”

“You can count on it,” Finn answers, hips grinding forward as he kisses Will again, and that’s so not fair. But Will’s not really complaining, because he knows Finn’s planning to make good on all the promises he’s made so far.

He lets go of Finn and pushes him out of the bathroom, then he announces that he has to take a leak and shuts the door in Finn’s face. But the truth is he mostly just needs to stay out of the bedroom until Finn puts some clothes on, otherwise he’s not sure he’ll have the strength to let Finn walk out the door.

Will sighs and flushes and washes his hands, then he ties a towel around his waist and pulls the bathroom door open. When he gets back to the bedroom Finn’s fully clothed, sitting on the edge of the bed and tying his sneakers. Will watches from the doorway until he’s done, and when Finn stands up and crosses the room to stop in front of him Will doesn’t try to stop him from leaning in for another kiss.

“You sure you don’t just want to come home with me right now?” Finn asks, like that offer’s been on the table before right this minute.

Will laughs and swallows the _God, yes_ that’s on the tip of his tongue, shaking his head instead and gripping Finn by his belt loops to drag him out of the bedroom. “That’s probably not a good idea.”

Finn frowns but doesn’t argue, and when they reach the living room he lets Will let go of him long enough to pull his coat on. “The Lakers don’t tip off until like 5:00, but the Celtics are playing at 2:30. You should come watch the game.”

He has a feeling that when Finn told his mom he’d invited Will to dinner, she was expecting him to show up sometime around, say, 6:00. 2:30 is a little earlier than Will bargained for as well, but it’s over four hours from now, which means he’s probably going to be climbing the walls before it’s even close enough to tip off to justify driving over to Finn’s.

“Sure,” he hears himself say, then Finn’s pulling him forward again, hands resting on the top of Will’s towel and Will pictures what they must look like, with him in just a towel and Finn fully clothed and pressing against him. He shudders at the image and surges forward, kissing Finn one last time.

They back toward the door together, and Will reaches out and unlocks it without even looking. He turns the doorknob and pulls it open, shivering against a blast of frigid air and pulling back to look at Finn.

“So I’ll see you in a few hours,” Finn says, like maybe he’s worried that Will’s not going to show. And there’s a part of Will that thinks it might be better if he didn’t, so he can’t really blame Finn.

“2:30,” Will answers, but he’s murmuring the words against Finn’s mouth, so he’s not even sure Finn hears them.

“The Bulls tip off at noon, if you get bored,” Finn says, and when Will laughs Finn grins and kisses him again.

Then Finn’s gone, taking the stairs to the parking lot two at a time and glancing back when he gets to his truck to watch Will shivering in the cold air. Will lifts a hand to wave goodbye, then he laughs and shakes his head at himself and shuts the door before he catches pneumonia and dies just as the best thing that’s ever happened to him is getting started.


End file.
